


The Hunt is On

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Because #yuletide, Drabble, Flirting, Hunting, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Velociraptors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The velociraptors grew restless and snappish if they weren’t given the opportunity to hunt live game, and Muldoon preferred to watch from one of the observation towers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt is On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



The velociraptors grew restless and snappish if they weren’t given the opportunity to hunt live game, and Muldoon preferred to watch live from one of the observation towers. They were beautiful, deadly creatures, and it felt disrespectful not to properly honour their work. It was almost as if they understood what they were being given - they could have descended upon their prey immediately, but they rarely did. Watching them stalk the goat together sent a shiver down his spine, but he felt a different kind of frisson when the leader of the pack turned her head to him and hissed...


End file.
